Fighting The Fates
by abay
Summary: Now that Harry is aware of what fate withholds for him, can Harry defy it? Can he save the lives that were lost? Can he stop Sirius's fate from taking place? Or will fate hinder him as it always does? ..Time Travel, set in 5th year..Sequel to The Vicis Cl
1. Of Meetings and Decisions

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: All Harry Potter series are the legal right granted to Mrs. Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I own nothing; I am simply borrowing her story and plot and twisting it into one of my own for my entertainment and others. No money is intended to be made out of any my fanfic/s.

**Authors Note: **Well! Here it is! _Fighting the Fates_ (Drum roll please!) Heh, anyway!

_Fighting the Fates_ is the sequel to_ The Vicis Clock_, so I would recommend that you read that first before this one. Why? Well, I don't think you'd understand what I'm taking about if you did…but if you wish to skip _The Vicis Clock _then put in mind that I have warned you!

I'm happy to say that the chapters in F.F are much longer than T.V.C, and I intend to keep them that way…well, because I kind of get frustrated with myself if I leave them short.

I am like every author, which means that I **starve for reviews! **Ahem, so please, it would be very much appreciated if you do. Flames, of-course, are always welcome! Oh, and I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes, I do try **very hard **to avoid them…I mean, I spend more time on my fics than my homework!

Ah, enough of my gibbering, but one last thing: updates won't be as fast as in T.V.C, well, because I'm working on two fics now.

Oh, I lied, I've got another last thing to say, heh! Responses, and answers to questions, will be on my bio page...it seems like a more well-organized way to do it. I want as less authors notes on here as possible…

* * *

On with the story!

_Enjoy!_

**Fighting the Fates**

**By Abay

* * *

**

**-Chapter-One-**

**Of Meetings and Decisions

* * *

**

Harry Potter sat in his room, looking at the ceiling glumly. It had been very boring and very uneventful at Privet Drive, and as usual no one in the household had even wished Harry a happy birthday when he turned fifteen; again.

Yes, Harry Potter had turned fifteen for the second time in his life.

Unfeasible, you say? Impossible? Well, it was not for this young wizard. He had went to the Ministry of Magic when it had all been to much, every feeling weld and bottled up inside him until it finally erupted, causing him to recklessly, barge into the Department of Mysteries, seeking the veil, trying to pull out his godfather from behind it, the only parent figure that he had left…and lost.

But when Harry pulled back a certain clock, the Vicis clock- which meant to reverse or go back in Latin, he had found himself once again in the grave yard, fighting Voldemort, an evil wizard who wished him dead, who wished him to be dust beneath his feet.

Harry had done everything in his hands to save the lives that were lost…but he had failed in saving Cedrics'…a victim of a battle that was between him and Voldemort alone.

But Harry had made an oath to himself that he would save as much lives as he could…he did not care if fate was there to hinder what he wanted to achieve…he did not care if many said that fate was not to be medaled with. It was said that fate should be accepted…that one should go along with fate…but Harry would swim against the tide…It was his job to fight, to keep the people together, and that was exactly what Harry was going to do.

He was going to be their beacon of light.

But there was only one problem…Harry did not remember when each event took place…he did not recall at what dates they happened, and timing was an essential part of his plan…yet it was what he lacked in the plan he had deciphered in his head, each and every night, when he was reminded, in his nightmares, of the lives he lost.

"Come down here boy!" he heard his aunt holler, tapping the door of his room annoyingly. "You've been lazing around in that wretched room all day, get out and get some work done!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," said Harry, sighing heavily as he got off of the bed, ready to finish his never ending list of chores.

**

* * *

**

_**..-..**_

_**Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot Court, a few weeks later**_

_**..-..

* * *

**_

On the long rectangular table, in a dimly lit room, were members of the Wizengamot, seated on each side of the table, and at the head, sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Every member of the Wizengamot was called upon tonight, for this meeting was one of great importance, well…all of them save for Albus Dumbledore who had been stripped down from that title.

It was common knowledge that Albus Dumbledore was one of the greatest minds from the world of magic; he was a person who seeked the good in people where one would never imagine to find in some…Several of the darkest, most manipulating minds had turned their course by the mere words of Albus Dumbledore…and yet people have the audacity to claim that he had turned against them…that he had allied evil, put his hand in its hand…

Yes, that was the reason in which had stripped his title away; he had been accused of conspiracy, treason and treachery towards the Ministry and the Wizengamot itself… and that, that was a great sin indeed. But that was simply an indictment, it was not even close to a fact nor was it a true statement... for Albus Dumbledore never sot immorality…he never gave it an opportunity, neither did he ever step aside and watch darkness over-come us cross armed… for it was those people whom one should fear, the people who watched and stepped aside letting evil take its destructive course.

Albus never was -with no doubt in mind- one of those people , however the Wizengamot had deemed him and reached its verdict…Some had said that Dumbledore lost his mind…some came to the conclusion that he grew far too old and his mind was loosing its sanity as old men do...'it was a process of life,' they had said…Various people had also alleged that it was his thirst for power…a need to over through Fudge, start a revolution, and crown himself Minister…Conversely, some said that he was, as he always was…an open minded, fair man, with a vast mind that over flowed with integrity… On the other hand, they had claimed that they did not fathom how his mind worked…for it was far too…too deep…too complex for one to comprehend.

And today, a hushed meeting was held; not even the scribes were asked to attend it for they feared that the documents would go astray or land in the hands of the unwanted. It had taken place in order to silence Dumbledore and Harry Potter and others who backed them up. The reason the Wizengamot had stepped up and took action was because that Harry Potter, Dumbledore and their supporters were spreading the word-the _lie- _that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned with power, and was greater and more terrible than ever before.

But Fudge would not have that, no, he right out refused to believe that.

"I say we throw the both of them in Azkaban! Chuck them there and let them rot!"

"Now, now, calm yourself Edgar," Amelia Bones said evenly. "It perfectly states in the Wizengamot Charter of Rights that one could not simply be _chucked _into Azkaban without a reason, it's written there, right under clause five the decree for Isolation with Reasonable Allegation."

"And who says we don't have a reason?" cried a bold wizard.

"Indeed?" asked another. "And what, may I ask, is that?"

"He's been spreading his cock and bull for gods' sake!"

"True! Quite true!" piped a stout, white haired wizard. "Do you think we would drink up his lies? Just because it's Dumbledore and the boy-who-lived doesn't mean that-"

"Think with a level head Albert! He's just a boy!" reasoned a good natured looking wizard crossly.

"Just a boy my arse-"

"Now there's no need to take that kind of language with me!"

"Be reasonable! Why would he make lies?" Amelia said trying to knock some sense into them.

"To get my job that's why!" Fudge yelled.

"Right you are Minister!"

"We can't have that!"

"But Dumbledore never wanted that job!" said the good natured wizard. "He was always content with being Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now have any of you heard him even _thinking_ of taking the offer of being Minister when he had the chance?"

"Now that doesn't mean anything!"

"You have _no_ proof!" yelled a witch slamming her fist on the table. "Now stop this nonsense about Potter and Dumbledore!"

"Nonsense? My fair lady we speak nothing _but _sense! This is what the Wizengamot is for!"

_"You wouldn't see sense if it smacked you right in the face!" _she sneered angrily.

"Why you-"

"SILENCE!" roared Fudge banging the mallet on the table. "I want order in the court!"

Fudge breathed heavily, his nostrils flaring with anger as the Wizengamot fell to a heavy silence.

"Now," breathed Fudge angrily, looking between the fuming witch, who had slowly, sank back in her seat, and the ticked off wizard. "If you cannot contain yourselves then you will be asked to leave the court. Is that understood? None of you may speak unless I call upon you," and after a moment of heavy breathing, Fudge called "Dolores? Have you nothing to say?"

"Ah-Ahem," Dolores coughed faintly, leaning forward so that she moved away from the darkness, then spoke with her high pitched, sickening, girlish voice. "All I have to say Minister is that they should be silenced as soon as possible, in any way possible, they are jeopardizing the peace within the magical community. Ahem. That is all I have to add."

…

"You are absolutely right Dolores," said Fudge, then he mumbled quietly to himself though Dolores was the only one who heard him. "But what to accuse him of? He's liked too much among the people…

Very well! Meeting postponed until next time."

The scraping of the chairs filled the room, as each member of the Wizengamot got up stacking their papers into their briefcases with a swish of their wands, but Dolores Umbridge however, remained seated.

"May I have a private word with you Minister?" she called, then brandished her toad like smile at Fudge as he sat next to her, but she only spoke when all the members had moved out of the court room.

"I, ah, happened to hear you musing over there Cornelius…and I couldn't help but tell you that if there's no way to keep Potter quiet, then let the people know of his lies and schemes…'' she said hinting to him an idea.

Fudge leaned over closer towards Dolores, and said quietly, "What are you inquiring me to do Dolores?"

"All I'm telling you," She continued in her girlish voice, "Is to let the people, ah, get a glimpse of the, ahem, _real _Harry Potter."

Fudge stared at her for a moment or two, narrowed his eyes, then criedwith glee,"An excellent idea Dolores!"He seemed to grasp her hint. "Bring down his reputation, the press; it's just the way to do it! Absolutely brilliant, I'll see that it takes place right away. Good thinking Dolores," he said just before he left, practically bouncing with mirth, and she once again gave him another toad-like smile, but as soon as Fudges' eyes left her sight her smile flattered into an ugly frown.

_She would have to take matters into her own hands…_

* * *

_**..-..**_

_**Fortress of Azkaban**_

_**..-..**_

**_

* * *

_**

" Y've go' ter sign m' lady, before ya enter," drawled the guard of Azkaban who smelled like a bag of rotten eggs.

Dolores scrunched up her nose in disgust, at the man standing in front of her. His hair was black and greasy, sticking right onto his face, and his clothes were ragged, torn, and tattered. His eyes were the dullest she had ever seen…maybe it was the affect of staying near dementors, but the very site of him sickened her.

"Here," she said gruffly, thrusting a bag of gold in his hands. "I don't want anyone to know about this, not even the Minister of Magic."

The man looked at the bag of gold, open-mouthed. Slowly, he opened it with his filthy hands, and grabbed a golden coin, bringing it right up to his eyes and squinting at it.

"For _me_, m' lady?" he asked with awe, as though he had never seen gold in his whole life.

"Yes," she replied with irritation.

The more time she spent here, the greater risk she had of getting caught. She had to finish her business quickly, and leave Azkaban at once.

"Fetch me two dementors," and when the guard continued to gaze intently at the gold coin, she snapped. "Now!"

"Right, right, I'll fetch 'em at once!" he said, scurrying away into the dark hallways of Azkaban. All she could see was his tattered cloak billowing after him…then the darkness of Azkaban enveloped him within its folds, until she could only hear his soft footsteps echoing back to her…

…then nothing could be heard…it was silence…stillness that sent the chills creeping up her spine…and every once in a while…she would hear a scream of a prisoner…a desperate howl to make the haunting nightmares fade away…yet Dolores did not shudder at their cries of pain. She did not pity them in the slightest bit. This was what a criminal disserved for their imprudent actions.

Dolores tapped her feet impatiently on the ground, and wrapped her pink coat, made up of fluffy, pink, fur, around her. It was getting cold…and colder…

_The dementors were coming…_

She draped the coat tighter around her, as she saw the guard emerge from within the darkness, sprinting towards her, shaking like a leaf.

"Well?" she inquired impatiently. "Where are they?"

"T-T-They're c-c-comin' b-b-behind m-m' lady," sutured the guard leaning heavily on a smutty desk, then he moved behind it and threw himself on the like-wise filthy chair. With shivering hands, he pulled open a drawer, and took out two chocolate frogs. "W-want o-one m' lady?" he asked stretching out an arm, offering her a chocolate frog.

"_No," _she snapped bitterly, eyeing the shriveled wrappings of the chocolate frog, which was probably out of date.

The guard shrugged, then suddenly, gasped and started shuddering. "T-T-They're c-c-com-m-in'!" he whispered, unwrapping both chocolate frog's and stuffing them both in his mouth.

Dolores could feel their presence too, and as she turned her eyes once again to the dark hallway beyond, she could hear the rattling breath of the dementors, sucking little hope of life that was left in Azkaban. If there was even hope left in this doomed place of fear.

And then she saw them …two gliding figures…and immediately, she felt her heart drain from all ecstasy…and she heard faint screams behind her ears….shrieking…her own shrieks…

_"Noooooooooo! Noooooooo!" _

_All around her, werewolves were snapping there teeth at her, waiting for a bite of her flesh. _

_Vampires were breathing over her neck, licking their lips…waiting with thirst, for a taste of her blood._

_"Get away from me! Get away!"_

_Green eyes followed her every move…mermen…_

_Giants were making her way towards her…_

_"No! Please no!" _

_She could now hear trampling…the centaurs were coming too…they were going to kill her. _

_"Nooooooooooooo!"_

_They all surrounded her, making the prospect of an escape utterly impossible…and they all set their eyes hungrily at her._

_Fierce howls of werewolves!_

_Vampires hissed, bore down upon her, their fangs ready to penetrate her bloodstream!  
_

_Giants swung back their clubs!_

_The centaurs raised their bows!_

_And they all lunged at her at once_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

Feverishly, Dolores shook her toad-like head. She had no time to dwell on her own horrors.

The dementors now stood in front of her… their hoods masking their faces… if they even had one…and she could feel her-self shiver at their allure…

"Y-You a-are assigned t-to c-captur-re Har-ry P-Potter," she started, trying to keep her strong authority composure together. "A-and you will k-kiss him,'t-till no sole is l-left inside o-of him, but you a-are not t-to go at b-b-road d-daylight. I-I want n-no one t-to s-see you."

Dolores took a step back, wanting to put some distance between herself and the dementors.

"I-I don't want t-this to get o-out," were the last high-pitched words that left her mouth, before throwing another bag of gold at the whizzing guard. And without another last glance behind her, Dolores walked as briskly as her heals would make her walk.

**

* * *

**

**..-..**

**Authors Note **

**..-..

* * *

**

**Please! **

**please!**

**_please! _**

**Don't forget to **_Review_** because your opinion always matter ! ;) .. **


	2. Across the Skies of Little Whinging

**Fighting The Fates**

**By Abay

* * *

**

**-Chapter-Two-**

**across the skies of Little Whinging**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**..-..**_

_**Privet Drive, a few days later, Dursleys living room**_

_**..-..

* * *

**_

"Petunia dear, where's Dudders? Haven't seen him since breakfast," a beefy man, called Vernon Dursley, asked his wife, who resembled an ugly horse.

"Oh, he's at his friends' house, the Polykisses, having tea. He's such a likable boy, the neighbors all around are fond of him," Petunia Dursley replied proudly.

"Yes, yes, an amiable man, just like his father," Vernon stated, his chest puffing up with pride.

But anyone who actually _knew _the Dursleys would have snorted at that comment.

"But what about that boy-" Vernon asked, jerking his head towards the ceiling. "-Haven't seen _him_ all week, harassing the neighbors no doubt!" he growled angrily.

"Oh, no, he's been upstairs, in that room of his. Wouldn't leave it unless I call him," Petunia sniffed with disgust, and narrowed her eyes as a thought crossed her mind. "Vernon, you, you don't think, you don't think he's doing, you know, something that, _his _kind does."

Vernon stood up, as though electrified as notions of what _he _was up to popped in his mind, but then; he sank back slowly in his seat. "No…no...That school of his would expel him if he did. I don't think he's doing anything Petunia. He's just lazing around, like he always does."

"You're right Vernon, absolutely right," his wife sighed with relief, but as the door opened, she craned her long, giraffe-like neck to see who it was.

"Mum!" called a voice. "I'm home!"

"Oh, Diddykins!" she squealed getting off her chair, making her way to her beefy son, who could remarkably move in his leather jacket. "Had a nice time at the Polykisses dear?" she asked, smothering him with kisses.

"Yeah, it was great, were going over to Gordon's next time."

"Ooh my little popkin is so popular! Come in the kitchen, I made you a nice chocolate cake," cooed Petunia.

* * *

Across the skies of Little Whinging, all lights extinguished, the stars shone no more, the flowers shriveled, the leaves dried-up, and the trees withered…even the animals hid in their holes, or any place that would give them warmth due to the shadow of darkness and coldness that had swept upon them. No one understood the sudden change of weather, for it was expected to be an unbearably hot and moist night. England was going through an unpleasant drought, though when the mist arrived along with the creepy coldness that brushed away all heavenly feeling from inside them, they thought of the drought intolerable no more. Now, they wished it was back, they wished to melt under its divine heat rather than experience this unnerving arctic condition.

The dementors were gliding above them, sucking hungrily all happiness along with them, and they would soon have their biggest meal of all…

Harry Potters' sole.

* * *

**..-..**

**_Harry Potter's room, second landing_**

**_..-.._**

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, flipping through his photo album, watching his parents as they laughed, with a loop-sided smile on his face.

_They must have been great people, _he thought as he watched his mother and father, looking at each other, locked within the eye of the other, as though enchanted. They truly seemed as though they were in love, and Harry couldn't help but be wishful…he wished that he would have gotten the chance to get to know them, but it was only a yearning…a desire…nothing less, nothing more…and he would not let his mind settle on it…it did not do well to get lost in dreams that would never subsist…that he would never experience or live in.

BANG!

His trains of thoughts were cut short as the sudden sound of a bullet piercing the air reached his ears.

Jumping out of his bed, Harry grabbed his wand, which was one his bed side, and rushed out of the room, ignoring Hedwig's frightened screech. Panic was arousing in him; his heart was thumping against his chest.

_What was going on? _

But half way through his run, Harry stopped dead in his tracks as a wave of chilliness rushed into his lungs.

* * *

**..-..**

_**Downstairs, Dursley's Kitchen**_

_**..-..

* * *

**_

_Click…_

_A creak…_

_Slow rattling breaths…_

_A breeze of an ice cold wind…_

"What's wrong Diddy darling?" Petunia Dursley asked her son with concern as he let out a shuddering breath, throwing his fork on the plate with a loud clatter. "Diddy darling, speak to mummy."

"I-It's cold," Dudley said, his teeth chattering.

"I'll go get you a blanket popkin," she said getting up, but as she heard a click and another cold, stinging feeling in her, she stayed where she was, to frightened to move.

_Click…_

"Vernon? What was that?'' Petunia whispered quietly as she heard the door shut.

"Someone's come in," replied her husband with a hushed tone. "Stay here."

Moving silently towards the kitchen drawers, he pulled out a rifle, just incase one of _his kind_ came, and good thing he did. It has proving to be the right choice in this very minute.

"_Be careful Vernon," _his wife said with an undertone voice, her eyes wide and fearful, clutching her sons' shoulder.

Sending her a silent nod, he moved out of the kitchen, his rifle loaded, ready to shoot at who ever was here to harm his family…but it was so cold…so…so gloomy.

Vernon could not see who had entered his sanctuary, but he immediately knew that they were one of _his kind, _was in his home, he could feel their dark presence by him.

"W-w-what'd you want?" he stuttered to the room at large, turning around in his spot, trying to set his eyes on someone to point his rifle at.

Slowly, the rattling breaths grew louder, he could feel their frostiness moving closer, and still, he could not see their concealed body forms, and he felt as though a bucket of ice was dumped on him, sending the shivers up and down his body.

BANG!

Involuntarily, out of pure fear, Vernon pulled the trigger, and shot right at the place where he could hear that horrendous sucking sound. The bullet went right through the wall, burning a hole in it, and the invisible man, creature, whatever it was, did not even let out a cry of fear. _Were they not afraid of getting shot?_ …it didn't even seem to notice that Vernon was shooting at them. They did not seem to comprehend that a bullet could penetrate right through them, and kill them. It was either that reason, or it was because they were out right foolish and fearless.

Instead of scaring who ever the invisible person was witless, it appeared to make them advance on him, and with each sucking breath the invisible person took, he felt his heart clasp with pain. Vernon gripped the butt of the rifle harder, and pulled the trigger, shooting randomly, hoping that it would hit one of the intruders.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

But to no avail, it was as though he was merely throwing a stone at them, and now, Vernon could feel them. They were right on top of him, and faintly, he heard the screams of his wife in his ears, but he didn't notice, as his eyes were wide with complete horror as he a felt a figure wrap a pair of slimy, scabbed, hands around his neck.

He let go of his rifle, letting it fall uselessly to the ground, as a deafening sound rushed through his ears, and as the decayed, putrid smell of death drowned his lungs.

Vernon was going to die.

He knew it.

"VERNON!"

"DAD!"

* * *

As soon, as Harry felt the burning, icy feeling in him, and as soon as he set his eyes on both of the dementors, he felt himself convulsing madly.

_Sirius back arched, flying backwards…_

_'SIRIUS!'_

_Slowly, he sank into the veil, his eyes wide with shock as Harry reached out a hand, trying to pull him back._

_'SIRIUS!'_

_And Harry felt that vacant feeling in his heart…that hole which Sirius filled…and it was painful…he couldn't live without Sirius…he would rather die…_

Clutching his chest, Harry slid down the wall, shivering from head to foot.

_'AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

_Cedric fell down to the ground, his face blank and deathly pale._

''No…"

_'LILY! TAKE HARRY AND GO! IT'S HIM! GO! RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!'_

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Harry raised his head at the sound that had shattered those unbearable screams and images, and realizing that Uncle Vernon could have his sole sucked any second now, he got up, picking his wand, and with trembling hands, he pointed at the dementors.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

His own voice sounded remote to his ears, and only a meager wisp of silver smoke drifted from his wand. Both dementors turned towards him, and the one holding his uncle let go of him, letting him fall in a heap to the ground. They glided to the top of the stairs, towards him, and voices of screams rushed into his ears…

_Concentrate, concentrate!_

Harry recoiled backwards as the Dementors leaned down upon him, and Harry could practically taste the decaying and rotting smell of the Dementors in his mouth.

_Happy…think happy thoughts…_

He drew back, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground. His wand rolled out of his reach, and he crawled towards it, trying to reach it, but a slimy, scabby hand got a hold of his feet. Harry tried to kick, to break free, but the dementors did not seem to feel any pain. Turning around Harry stretched his arms as far as he could and snatched his wand, turning on his back to find the other dementor right over him, lowering its hood.

_He was going to die…he was going to die… Sirius…he had to save Sirius…_

_But, _he realized suddenly, _Sirius was alive…Sirius was alive!_

As the image of his godfather emerged in his eyes, he pointed his wand right at the Dementors face and yelled with determination.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The dementor shrieked as his stag erupted out his wand, blinding the dementor with its light that seemed to glow out of Harry's patronus. Harry felt the other dementor let go of his leg, and at the corner of his eyes, he saw them glide out of the house, shrieking, as his stag patroni trampled after them.

Shutting his eyes, Harry rested his head on the ground, breathing heavily as the cold sweat slid down his face.

A minute or so later, he reluctantly got shakily up to his feet, picking his wand up in the process, and slowly, he made his way down the stairs, just to check that the Dursleys were alright.

His uncle was on his knees, shivering as his aunt spoke to him, though she too looked pale and shaken. At the end of the room, Harry could see Dudley, curled up in the corner, his round eyes wide with terror.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

No answer.

"I, I'll go get you some chocolate…it'll make you feel better,'' he said awkwardly, moving to the kitchen, and grabbing a bar of chocolate from the fridge.

"Here," he said handing the bar to his uncle when he got back, but when Uncle Vernon ignored him again, he repeated. "It'll make you feel better."

Slowly, Uncle Vernon raised his head, looking at him dangerously, "Get out." He said croakily, his face purple, bowling with rage.

…

"What!" cried Harry.

This was certainly not the thanks, or grunt in Uncle Vernons' case, he had expected.

"I said get out!" Uncle Vernon roared causing Dudley and Aunt Petunia to jump with fright, but Harry just stared with disbelief.

_Were his ears deceiving him?_

Getting to his feet, Uncle Vernon swayed dangerously. "You heard me! Out! I want you out of here! Those were one of your kind, and I've had enough of them and you! Out! Out I say!"

"But I didn't do anything!" cried Harry with outrage as soon as he found his tongue. "If I hadn't drove them off then you would have been worse than dead!"

"If _you _weren't here in the first place," sneered his uncle. "Then _they _wouldn't even have come here! You've darkened our house for too long!"

_He could not believe this. He could not believe that Uncle Vernon was actually kicking him out when he had saved his life!_

"It's not like I even wanted to stay under your filthy roof!" Harry yelled back angrily.

SMACK!

A fat hand made contact with his face, and Harry stumbled backwards at the force of the hit.

Finding his balance, Harry stared at his uncle angrily, touching his left cheek, not believing that he had actually had the nerve to hit him.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! _NOW!_"

Furiously, Harry pulled out his wand, pointing it right at his throat. Uncle Vernon went silent, eyeing the wand fearfully, and he could see his aunt and Dudley cowering by the wall.

"If you ever, _ever_, hit me again, I swear, I _swear _that I'll blast you into _pieces_!" Harry threatened in low menacing voice, then he lowered his wand, cast one last threatening look at his uncle and stormed up the stairs ready to pack his things and leave this dejected place.

_He did not care that it was dangerous for him to leave; he didn't care if Sirius had told him not to wonder far from Privet Drive. He was too angry at Uncle Vernon to stay._

_

* * *

_

**..-..**

**Authors Note**

**..-..

* * *

**

I'm a bit nervous about how this chapter turned out…and I would really appreciate your opinion on this chapter…yeah, well, so please, please (I'm begging you here ;P) please review!

Replies are on my bio page!


	3. Running Away

**Fighting The Fates**

**By Abay**

**-Chapter-Three**

**Running away

* * *

**

"Mundungas, you checked on the boy? Are you _sure _he's alright?" Arabella Figg asked anxiously.

"I told ya' Figgy, 'es alright. Saw 'em with me own eyes I did," Mundungus said with a black pipe in his mouth, green smoke protruding out of it.

"Oh for godness sake! I'm going to tell you this for the _last _time Mundungus, stop calling me Figgy! And put that out will you! I won't be able to breath in my own kitchen!" snapped Arabella moving towards the door.

"Righ', sorry. Ey! Where you going Figgy?" he called.

"To get some fresh air! And when I get back my kitchen better not smell of that- _dear lord," _she mumbled suddenly in the middle of her lecture.

Squinting her eyes, just to make sure she was not mistaken, she could see a skinny figure of a boy, walking briskly up the street, pulling a trunk behind him…Muggles didn't carry trunks like those…she had never seen one of the Muggles with a trunk, and she had lived here for fifteen years. It was a wizards' trunk, and the only wizard she knew in Little Whining was Harry Potter.

_What was he doing! What was the boy thinking! Running away like that! He could get killed! Oh Merlin, oh dear Merlin! Harry was running away! She had to inform Dumbledore! And quickly!_

_Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Dumbledore won't like this. _

"MUNDUNGUS! MUNDUNGUS!" hollered Arabella.

* * *

Slamming the door of Privet Drive, number four behind him, Harry grabbed his trunk and started to furiously make his way to… 

He didn't even know where he was heading! He didn't know where he was going to go, but all he knew that he wouldn't set another foot in that house ever again! _How dare he hit me! How dare he!_

But just as he was about to think of insults about that bloody uncle of his, a voice called him from behind.

"Harry, Harry!"

Inwardly groaning, Harry turned to face Mrs. Figg; a woman who had an insane obsession for cats, and who was secretly assigned by Dumbledore to keep a watchful eye on him. But the old squib thought that Harry knew none of this, she thought that he was ignorant to all these facts, and Harry was intending to keep it that way.

"Mrs. Figg," he said with forced pleasantness in his voice. "What are you doing out at this time of night?"

"Me boy? What are _you _doing out here?" she asked peering at him, with her old batty eyes.

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me boy!" she said sharply. "What are you doing with your things? Running away are you?"

Harry had just opened his mouth to retort with an answer when an owl swooped over him, dropping a large parchment envelope right to his feet. Harry stared at it, not really certain why, when he heard Mrs. Figg snap at him again.

"Well! Open it up boy! It's from the Ministry, read what it says!"

Harry looked up at her, not sure how to exactly react. He was supposed to be unaware to the fact that Mrs. Figg new the secrets of the magical world, and Harry, simply blinked at her, then opened his mouth to ask her a curious question which he knew the answer to, but she gave him no time to ask.

"Yes, yes, I know about the wizarding world, now will you open the envelope!" cried Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands nervously, and without waiting for him to do as asked, she bent over, snatched the envelope, and ripped it open reading the parchment, her eyes growing wider with each sentence she read, but Harry could only catch a few words, seeing that she was mumbling under her breath. "_Dear Mr. Potter_…_breached decree …underage sorcery…result in expulsion…destroy wand…disciplinary hearing…_Oh dear lord, oh dear lord!" she cried thrusting the letter in Harrys' hand. "Snap your wand! They're going to snap your wand!"

Harry didn't even read the letters contents, he knew what was written down in it, and he knew what was going to happen. He needn't worry. He was sure that he would be allowed to attend Hogwarts.

"Oh this is all Mundungas's fault! If he hadn't gone to buy those cauldrons! He could have fought those dementors instead of you! I told him not to go," she rambled. "Dumbledore is going to be _furious. _Now Harry, I want you to go back to your Uncles' house. Don't leave no matter what--"

"I'm not going back there!" Harry informed her heatedly, in a matter of fact way.

"But you have to go back there!" Mrs. Figg reasoned.

"No bloody way am I going back there!" he answered back stubbornly.

"Now these are direct orders from Dumbledore--"

"I'm not going back there alright! I don't want to _ever_ see them again!" he said inflexibly, once again storming in the streets, and dragging his heavy trunk along with him, leaving a flustered batty old lady behind.

"Wait!" he heard her call, running after him. "Wait!"

But Harry ignored her and kept going.

_He was not going back. No one could make him, not Dumbledore, and certainly not this loony old lady._

Mrs. Figg jumped in front of him, blocking his way, puffing. "Wait, wait," she breathed. "Come, come to my house. You can't wonder in the streets. Dumbledore would be livid at me if you did!"

Harry looked at her, and hesitantly nodded his head. He had no other choice. It was either starve to death in god knows where, or Mrs. Figgs' house. Although he had never enjoyed his stay with that loopy old lady, the latter choice seemed to be much more appealing.

"Alright," he said with a nod.

"Good," she sighed. "Follow me."

* * *

Mafalda Hopkirk was a fairy old, humble lady. She was branded for her traits of modesty, honesty, her uprightness and she was self-righteously proud of it. She had three well, married children, who had children of their own, and nothing could her make her happier than their contentment. Though Mafalda was not always at ease as she seemed to be, for their came a time in her life were she lived her darkest days. It was a time when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had come to take over the world, and stole a part of heart, her sole, her husband; and this, this had been too much for her, too much to handle, so she rescind from her previous profession, which used to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Many had objected to her resignation, but Mafalda had found it hard to carry on with the war that had come to pass ever so slowly, she found it hard to differ between who sot the good and who desired evil. She did not trust herself to carry out the right judgment, and she found that it would be well to step back, away from the troubles, and seek the peace of her mind. 

_Knock. _

_Knock._

''Come in!" Mafalda Hopkirk called from behind her desk, and when she saw a crooked nosed man, with a silver white beard peer from behind the door, she smiled."Ah Albus, do come in."

Albus Dumbledore smiled, and walked into the cozy little office with graceful movement. "I see the storms are over," he commented looking out of the fake window.

"Yes," she replied. "The Ministry has finally raised the pays of the Magical Maintenance Department, and about time to! Do have a seat will you Albus?"

Complying with the polite request, Albus took a seat in the red arm-chair.

"And to what, do I owe this delightful visit?"

Albus chuckled with the familiar twinkle in his eyes, "School business as the usual."

"Ah," she replied knowingly. "And is this about young Harry Potter?"

"Indeed it is."

"I'm afraid there is nothing about it you can do," Mafalda replied forlornly. "He has broken the laws, and the rules apply to everyone, the boy-who-live or not."

"And I respect those terms completely," Albus agreed, inclining his head. "But if you could please, look into Harry Potter's record, and look over the spell he is being charged of."

"Certainly," she responded courteously, and with a command from her wand, a file flew out from the drawers into her hand. "Let see…" she mumbled moving her finger down the piece of parchment. ''Ah, here it is: At twenty three minutes past nine, in a muggle in-habited area, and in the presence of three muggles, Harry Potter had cast a Patronus Charm."

"And what, may I ask, is a Patronus Charm used for Mafalda?"

Mafalda blinked at the question, and answered with no difficulty, a first year would know that answer. "Why, it can only be used to fight back dementors--"

"_Exactly_,'' said Albus, his eyes twinkling, as her face dawned into understanding. "There seems to be more to the case than it appears, does it not?"

''I-I don't know how I overlooked this before, Albus," she mumbled with embarrassment as she felt the heat rise up her cheeks.

"No need to fret, no damage is done, but I request of you to take back the decision of destroying Harrys' wand."

"But of-course! I'll see that a hearing is set up at once!"

* * *

Harry was sitting down in the dingy, cabbage smelling house of Arabella Figg, and he could not help but wrinkle his nose at the smell. 

"Ooh, where in the world have I left it? Where…where…" Mrs. Figg mumbled under her breath as she passed in front of him every minute or so searching, for what ever she was hunting for.

"What is it Mrs. Figg? Maybe I can I help you find it?" Harry offered.

It was dead boring in here, and he might as well do something useful that would take up his time.

"Oh no, you sit down. You've had a rough night, now let me get you some chocolate. I daresay you would need some after your encounter with the dementor."

"What?" Harry said fearfully remembering her fowl chocolate bars she used to offer him when he came over. "No! I, err, I already had some at the Dursleys' before I left! _Lots _of it" he said dishonestly.

"Oh, you have. Good. Now you have a seat and lay down," she ordered, then turned her back to him, disappearing into yet another room, while mumbling under her breath. "Where is it? I swear I saw Mundungus used it yesterday…"

Harry threw himself on the worn out couch, and sank deeply into it.

Things were going to turn out boring in Mrs. Figgs' house. They always were, and he had a hard time imagining what he would be doing around here, although he'd probably be sent back to the Dursleys by Dumbledore, but he wouldn't have that! He would send a letter to Sirius if he did, maybe he'd talk Dumbledore out of it.

Harrys' head lolled to the side… his eye lids were felling heavy with sleep…. It was a long day…and the struggle with the dementors had really worn him out. He would just...sleep for a few minutes…Finally giving up to the drowsiness that was consuming him, Harrys' head fell to his chest, falling into a not so comfortable sleep.

…_He was running in a bare hallway with no windows…His heart was hammering with excitement…the door was so close…so close…He held out a white hand to open the black door--_

"Aha!"

Snorting out of his petty sleep, Harry jumped at that sudden loud noise, and watched blearily as Mrs. Figg walked out of the room with a triumphed look on her features.

Harry looked at her questioningly as she looked back at him, then her brow furrowed. "Well! What are you waiting for? Get in, get in!" she said gesturing for him to enter.

Walking passed the old woman, who was, in Harrys' opinion, getting battier every day; he entered the room to find a fire cracking merely.

"Here," Mrs. Figg said handing out a bag of floo powder to him. "You've used the floo before haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then I want you to floo over to Grimmauld Place, you're just lucky that Mundungus left the fire before he disapparated."

"I'm not going to stay here?" Harry asked with relief. He didn't know if he could stand the cabbage smell for too long.

"You can't stay here! No, no, not here. Not enough protection, not safe at all. I'm sure Dumbledore will understand. Now go, it's not safe for you to be here for too long, not after what happened last June, no, defiantly not safe," she in a hurry thrusting the bag of floo in his hands.

Taking a handful of full of floo, Harry threw it into the fire, which turned into a blinding green, emerald, flame.

"Now say it loud and clear," Mrs. Figg instructed as he stepped into the fire. "_Num-ber twelve, Grim-auld Place_," she said slowly, emphasizing on each syllable, as though she was teaching a child how to speak properly.

Rolling his eyes, Harry cried. "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

* * *

Seated in the faintly lit, spacious room with rough stone walls supporting it, Sirius Black sat alone in the kitchens of Grimmauld Place, poking the pieces of his potatoes which he was intending to eat. But Sirius had lost his appetite as he felt himself flare up with anger. 

Today, the Order of the Phoenix had held a meeting, in which Severus Snape had reported the devious plans of Lord Voldemort, and every once in a while, he flashed a smirk towards Sirius, taunting him with the fact that _he_ was out there risking his life, while Sirius sat here in this damned house which he hated with every fiber of his being. But each and every time he growled in the back of his throat, ready to give Snape a piece of his mind, Remus would elbow him in the ribs and hiss in his ear. _'Ignore him Sirius, ignore him.'_

But as meeting after meeting passed, Sirius found it harder to suppress his animosity towards Snape, he found it difficult to pay no heed to him, and yet Sirius knew he was in fact a part of this order, he couldn't help but feel that he played no role in it. He couldn't help but feel useless; he couldn't help but feel that Snape was truthful in his accusations. He had, of course, asked Dumbledore to give him a task, anything to aid the order with, but he had, as always, answered with the same retort.

"I am sorry Sirius," Dumbledore had said in his annoyingly calm voice. "But you know that it is too perilous for you to be out there, I would be risking your life and the Orders confidentiality as well."

Sirius retorted with nothing when Dumbledore would reiterate the same line, but this time, Sirius had. It was not for a selfish cause however, it was not for the need to get out of this place he loathed so much. On the contrary, it was because of the news that Arthur Weasley had informed him, and that news concerned _his _godson, Harry, who right now could be hurt. He had told Dumbledore that he wanted to check on Harry, that he was worried about him, but the old man had right out refused, and Sirius was tempted with the idea of completely ignoring him, and barge into Privet Drive himself. He would have done it of course, with no fear of the consequences. He _knew _that he wouldn't get caught, but if it were not for Remus, who had persuaded him to stay if, he, himself had checked on Harry, then Sirius would have gone through the idea that had settled in his head.

But Remus had yet not returned, and now, he was starting to get apprehensive as he listened to the ticking of his watch.

_Tick..._

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

The wait was driving him insane as the seconds passed! And Sirius was on the brink of sanity!

"Ouch!"

Letting his fork fall to a jangle on his plate, Sirius's head jerked up at that sound, and he pulled out his wand. Now, the blaze of anger inside him altered into an excited flare. Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside, strode around the table towards the figure that had rolled out of his fire place keeping him at wand point.

* * *

-..-

Authors Note

-..-

* * *

_Err, sorry about the wait...but I hope this chapter was worth it .. Anyway p__lease Review !_

_Replies on Bio page! _

_Oh! And Happy 4th of July for any Americans out there ! _


End file.
